Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (released June 4, 2004) included the basic plot of the book; however, the story centred around the difficulties of becoming an adolescent. It was directed by Alfonso Cuarón and produced by David Heyman, Chris Columbus, and Mark Radcliffe. Cast *Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliffe *Petunia Dursley - Fiona Shaw *Dudley Dursley - Harry Melling *Vernon Dursley - Richard Griffiths *Marge Dursley - Pam Ferris *James Potter - Adrian Rawlins *Lily Evans - Geraldine Somerville *Stan Shunpike - Lee Ingleby *Ernie Prang - Jimmy Gardner *Shrunken Head - Lenny Henry (voice) *Sirius Black - Gary Oldman *Cornelius Fudge - Robert Hardy *Ron Weasley - Rupert Grint *Hermione Granger - Emma Watson *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *Percy Weasley - Chris Rankin *Molly Weasley - Julie Walters *Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright *Arthur Weasley - Mark Williams *Remus Lupin - David Thewlis *Albus Dumbledore - Michael Gambon *Severus Snape - Alan Rickman *Minerva McGonagall - Maggie Smith *Rubeus Hagrid - Robbie Coltrane *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton *Gregory Goyle - Josh Herdman *Sybill Trelawney - Emma Thompson *Vincent Crabbe - Jamie Waylett *Walden Macnair - Peter Best *Peter Pettigrew - Timothy Spall Other Cast: *Filius Flitwick - Warwick Davis *Argus Filch - David Bradley *The Fat Lady - Dawn French *Sir Cadogan - Paul Whitehouse *Dean Thomas - Alfred Enoch *Gryffindor Girl - Kandice Morris *Seamus Finnigan - Devon Murray *Gryffindor Boy - Rick Sahota *Padma Patil - Sharon Sandhu *Parvati Patil - Sitara Shah *Lavender Brown - Jennifer Smith *Angelina Johnson - Danielle Tabor *Pansy Parkinson - Genevieve Gaunt *Madam Rosmerta - Julie Christie *Alicia Spinnet - Unknown *Slytherin Boy - Bronson Webb *Katie Bell - Emily Dale Plot Harry Potter is spending his summer at the Dursley's house. Uncle Vernon's sister Marge arrives for a visit and at dinnertime, she viciously insults Harry and his parents. Harry's anger and unconscious magical powers cause her to inflate and float away. Expecting to have been expelled from Hogwarts for using magic outside of school, Harry flees. Suddenly, the Knight Bus appears and takes Harry to the Leaky Cauldron. There, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge tells Harry he will not be expelled. Harry learns that Sirius Black, who is said to be a supporter of Lord Voldemort, has escaped from Azkaban. He is also informed by Arthur Weasley that Black will likely come after him. Harry journeys to Hogwarts with his best friends Ron and Hermione; they are now entering their third year. On the train they share a compartment with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, who is sleeping when they enter the compartment. Abruptly, the Hogwarts Express is stopped and a Dementor boards, searching for Black. The creature has a profound effect on Harry, causing him to faint. Lupin awakens and repels the Dementor. At school, Albus Dumbledore informs the Hogwarts students that because Black is at large, Dementors have been set up around the school as a protection. In addition to Lupin's appointment, Hagrid is announced as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. As lessons begin, Hermione frequently arrives at their various classes by appearing out of nowhere. Lupin's lessons prove enjoyable, as he teaches useful spells and helps less confident students like Neville. However Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class does not go as planned, and on the first day, Draco Malfoy deliberately provokes the Hippogriff Buckbeak into attacking him. His father successfully has Buckbeak sentenced to death. During a Quidditch match, several Dementors approach Harry, causing him to fall off his broomstick; Dumbledore slows his descent. Harry then decides to learn how to fight the Dementors. Lupin teaches him the spell to conjure a Patronus, a 'shield' or 'force' that can repel a Dementor. A Patronus is the opposite of a Dementor which breeds on unhappy thoughts and bad memories. The happier the thought used to cast the spell, the more powerful the Patronus. After several tries, Harry manages to create a Patronus. Later, Harry attempts to sneak to Hogsmeade without permission, but is caught by Fred and George, who give him the Marauder's Map so that he can enter the village through a secret passage. At Hogsmeade, Harry overhears that Black was his godfather and his parents' best friend. Black is said to have divulged the Potters' secret whereabouts to Voldemort and murdered their mutual friend Peter Pettigrew. Harry vows to kill Black, but is later astonished when he sees Pettigrew's name on the map. In Divination class, Professor Trelawney enters a trance and predicts that the Dark Lord's servant will return to his master that night. Harry, Ron and Hermione visit Hagrid to console him over Buckbeak's impending execution. While there, Ron discovers his rat, Scabbers, who had disappeared earlier in the year, and whom Ron had believed to be dead. While the trio is chasing Scabbers, a large dog drags both Ron and and the rat into a hole at the base of the Whomping Willow. Harry and Hermione follow, finding a tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack. The dog is revealed to be Sirius Black, who is an Animagus. Lupin arrives as well and upon seeing Scabbers, embraces Sirius as an old friend. After being confronted by Hermione, Lupin admits to being a werewolf. Snape appears, planning to catch Black and Lupin and hand them over to the Dementors, but is knocked out by Harry. Lupin and Black explain that Scabbers is actually Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form. Everything that Black is accused was actually Pettigrew and the pair force Pettigrew back into his human form. Lupin and Sirius prepare to kill Pettigrew but are stopped by Harry, who tells them that it was not what James would have done. As the group head back to the castle the full moon rises, causing Lupin to transform and Pettigrew to escape. Lupin and Sirius fight in their animal forms, until Lupin is distracted, and Sirius and Harry are attacked by Dementors. As Sirius is about to have his soul removed, Harry sees a figure in the distance cast a powerful stag-shaped Patronus, scattering the Dementors and saving their lives. Hermione reveals that she possesses a time-turner, which is how she has been taking multiple classes at once. She and Harry travel back in time three hours, watching themselves go through the night's events. They set Buckbeak free and return to the Whomping Willow. As the Dementors are about to attack the "other" Harry and Sirius, Harry realizes that the person he saw was actually him and casts the Patronus. Harry and Hermione rescue a captured Sirius and give him Buckbeak to escape on, as time equals out again. At the end of the year, Lupin resigns, knowing that people will not allow a werewolf to teach their children. Later, Sirius sends Harry a Firebolt, an extremely fast racing broom. Differences Between Novel and Film *The movie starts with Harry performing the "Lumos Maxima" Spell, well aware of the Restrictions of Underage Wizards and did not receive any warnings. The spell was also invented for the film. In the book, Harry uses a simple flashlight. *In the book Hermione rescues Sirius Black with "Alohomora," but in the film, she uses "Bombarda," a spell made up for the films. *It is interesting to note that the circumstances in which Harry destroys Aunt Marge's glass of wine and blows her up are reversed in the movie. In the book, Harry destroys the glass of wine because she called his mother a bitch, and he blew her up for calling his father a drunk. In the movie, it is the other way around. *In the book, Harry pretends to be Neville Longbottom while on the Knight Bus, running from the Ministry of Magic. In the film, Harry doesn't pretend to be Neville. *The film makers added Shrunken Heads that have the ability to talk. *The origins of the Marauder's Map are not revealed in the film. The whole storyline of the Marauders is left out, including that James Potter was an Animagus that transformed into a stag. However, in the film Harry still makes the connection between the stag and his father. This also causes a continuity error in the later films as Harry knew who Wormtail and Padfoot were. *Like in the previous films the majority of the Quidditch season was cut out, aside from the first match, and the game where Harry meets Cho Chang and sees Marcus Flint, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy disguised as Dementors, and Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup were also omitted. *In the book both Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang were introduced as Quidditch players then identified by name in the following book. In the film they were not introduced until the following film and though the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor match is kept in the film, Cedric is not mentioned to be on their team. *In the book, Harry sees the Grim in the Stands watching him. Whereas in the movie, Harry flies high into the sky, and instead sees a cloud shaped like the Grim. In the game Harry sees it in the stands like in the book. *In the book, Harry received his Firebolt for Christmas right after his Nimbus 2000 was destroyed. Eventually, Sirius Black revealed he had sent the broom. In the film, Harry receives the Firebolt at the end of the film, and although there was no note, Harry knew that Black had sent it after seeing one of Buckbeak's feathers enclosed with it. *Crookshanks' role is diminished. *The scenes of Harry and Ron not being on speaking terms with Hermione because of the problems she caused towards their possessions (Harry's Firebolt and Ron's rat Scabbers), as well as Hagrid's stern lecture towards putting them ahead of their friendship with Hermione have been omitted from the film. However, some of Ron's initial arguments with Hermione were left intact. *In the film, the part where Sirius tries to kill Wormtail disguised as a rat in the middle of the night is omitted. The part where Sir Cadogan becomes the portrait for Gryffindor is also omitted. This is left as a deleted scene. *In the film, Harry's two visits to Hogsmeade are combined into a single trip. *In the film, Harry throws snowballs at Draco and his cronies while under the Invisibility Cloak. In the novel, he throws mudballs. The scene is also extended, with Harry also pantsing and kicking Crabbe's backside, pulling the other Slytherin Boy's hat over his eyes and swinging him around by his scarf, and dragging Malfoy away by his feet. Additionally, the scene of Draco finding out about Harry's unauthorized visit when the hood of the cloak accidentally fell off of Harry's head was omitted from the film. Hermione is also there in the film, but in the book, she was not present. *In the novel, Hermione slaps Malfoy and he reacts passively. In the movie, this is slightly extended. Instead, Hermione first draws her wand on Malfoy, and then punches him in the nose, in both situations he acts cowardly. *In the book Harry, Ron, and Hermione all try and disarm Snape at the same time, causing him to hit against the wall and go unconscious. In the film it is only Harry who does this. *In the book, Snape had been unconscious because of the spell cast by Hermione, Ron, and Harry and had to be suspended in mid-air by magic to be brought out of the Shrieking Shack. He was not there to protect Hermione, Ron, and Harry when Lupin transformed into a werewolf, but in the film, Snape was not unconscious and he protected Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Lupin. In the book Snape gains consciousness only after Sirius and Harry become unconscious because of the Dementors but in the film, he is conscious from the beginning. *In the book, Hermione is with Harry and Sirius when they are attacked by the Dementors. In the film, she stays behind with Ron. *In the film, when Harry and Hermione go back in time, Hermione throws an ammonite fossil at Harry to get his attention, so he can see Fudge and Macnair coming to Hagrid's hut. Hermione later howls like a wolf to call Lupin away from fighting Padfoot, in turn causing him to come after them instead, at which point they are rescued by Buckbeak. In the novel, neither of these two events occur. *Where Harry saves his earlier self by casting his Patronus, in the book, he did it alone (Hermione and Buckbeak where hiding back in Hagrid's Hut); in the film, both Hermione and Buckbeak are present and witnessed Harry casting the Patronus. *In the book, Lupin's nickname is spelled Moony. In the movie, it is spelled with an "e," making it Mooney. *In the novel, while trying to make the Marauder's Map "reveal its secrets", Snape tries once and fails. He then tries again and it fails. He tries once more and it finally works. In the film, he only tries once and it works. .]] Differences from the series: *The Harry Potter logo itself has changed, with the "P" lightning bolt and 'tongue' merging,and a 'tail' is inserted. *The Leaky Cauldron has now changed location and structure. *Tom, the bartender and landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, has been replaced by a different actor. *Hogwarts itself has new features: A Clock Tower and a wooden bridge is added to the back of the school and The Quiditch pitch is mostly shown with only the wooden frame. *Hagrid's Hut is now located down hill of the castle. *Harry's wand has taken a different shape. *Scabbers, Ron's rat, now has excess hair on his ears. *The location of the portrait of the Fat Lady, the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, has been moved to the middle of the moving staircases, in plain view to any student not in Gryffindor. *Whenever a spell is now cast in the film, a faint whistling can be heard. This is the only film where this sort of event takes place. External links * See also *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack)'' de:Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film) fr:Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана (фильм) 3